The Tainted Teke Teke
by xfang-girlx
Summary: She liked the rain. It is because of the rain that her flowers are able to grow. Now, it only reminds her of the pain. This suffering is caused by someone different yet similar to her. How much more can she bear to stand? Joy once felt, seems like a distant memory. Noba/OC (Post-Bleach)


**A/N: **This is a teaser for what's the come. The next update will probably be a long time away (still have plans to set out as well as writing my other stories). The story is based in the future. Nothing else since Aizen's capture has happened, but the story will contain certain aspects from canon material after Aizen's capture. Thanks to _**Awen Sofer **_for reading over this and also helping me with ideas for the story (as well as giving some). :D Rated for gruesome scenes and violence. Enjoy! x

* * *

The Tainted Teke Teke - Prologue

"Why is it… why is it that the rain makes me want to cry. Sometimes I wish I were the rain so I could touch people and feel their feelings, and maybe connect with their hearts. Maybe then, I might understand his pain." – Orihime Inoue

…

World of the Living – 17th June 2018

She knew her mother used to love her father with all her heart and how that love was never fully reciprocated. She knew life would throw obstacles in her path when she least expected it and it was up to her to overcome them. She knew right at this moment, with the rain beating down hard outside, what her mother meant all those years ago when she talked to herself while staring out the fogging window of their apartment at a scene much like this one. She also knew that as soon as she left this room, her life was never going to be the same again.

…

Seireitei – 10th April 2018

It was dark, always dark. She almost longed to see the sun again, to feel its rays against her skin. A demented laugh was emitted from her lips. _Yeah, right_. Where she was now suited her, it had become her. She long ago lost count of the days that passed, which turned into months, then years. Biding her time was the only way she kept her sanity. Or insanity as everyone else would label her, not even waiting to blink their eyes first.

Soon the guard in front of her cell would circulate, ever since her transfer the lone individual separated by bars from her never had any company. Her food would be coming as well. A lot of time had passed from her last meal. The bowl would be pushed along the ground, filled with a sludge-like substance. She never saw what it actually looked like, only being able to rely on touch and sound. The signature scraping sound came and she jumped from the bench to where she heard it stop. Her fingers dived into the sludge and she brought them to her mouth. That which missed would dribble down her chin and back into the bowl for another try.

It must've looked truly horrifying to the guard. She knew they wore some sort of mask to be able to see in the darkness, when on this side. Her chance was going to come as soon as she was finished with the tasteless excuse for food. She pushed the bowl across the ground, with the right amount of pressure used it made a screeching sound which was almost deafening. The smile that was always seen on her face widened to reveal her teeth, she laughed but it wasn't heard. The sound only stopped when she got to the bars and the bowl was poking out the other side.

"Guard-sama…" Her voice was croaky because it hadn't been used in such a long time. She cleared her throat a few times and tried speaking again. "I'm finished… it was very lovely." Keeping both hands on the bowl she stared upwards, looking into nothing but knowing someone was there.

A snort could be heard coming from somewhere above her. The rustling of clothes came closer until she felt someone pulling on the bowl. She could only guess where his head was as her hand shot out in front of her, through the bars and connecting with the only skin which was his neck. Winded, the guard slumped on all fours, unable to call out for anyone. Letting go of the bowl she grabbed his head with both hands, twisting the neck connecting to his shoulders and with a soft cracking sound as the bones snapped, the guard became lifeless.

She had been lucky to get him in the neck the first time, or else he would've been able to call out for help. There was only so much time until the next guard would come and discover what she'd done. Patting the guard down, she searched for a key, for anything that would get her out of the cell. Feeling some strange shaped wooden thing tied to the belt, she pulled as hard as she could but there was only resistance. _If only I could see... the mask!_

Luckily it hadn't been cracked with the impact on the ground after she killed the guard. Putting it over her head, it covered her whole face. She scrunched up her nose, smelling the bad breath of the previous owner. Everything could now be seen in a green haze which was gentle on her eyes, which hadn't seen anything in years. She wouldn't be surprised if her eyes were permanently diluted. The strange thing on the belt must've been the key and she was able to untie the rope connecting it to the belt.

It clicked into place and the bars slid across. She looked down at the guard for a final time before another idea came to mind. It only took a few minutes to remove the guard's clothing and put it over her own. She had to resist the urge to taste him. _A little bite wouldn't hurt. No! I mustn't. Not with freedom being so close_.The material covered everything apart from the neck. Hopefully no one would look too closely to see how thin and frail it appeared. She arranged her hair, which had a jagged cut when she was kept with the other prisoners, so it was underneath the mask and was able to walk around as if she were a guard.

She kept the mask on even when the underground became lighter. There were two shinigami which guarded the entrance and she had an idea of how to pass them. However this turned out would depend on what their reaction would be. She walked up the stairs, acting as if she had every right to leave through the entry doors above. Knocking on the doors twice, she waited for them to get opened. The sunlight entered suddenly and she had trouble keeping her eyes open even with the mask on.

"State your name and position." One of the guards ordered.

"T-the prisoner… s-she has escaped!" She tried to keep her voice as gruff as possible and since it was hard for her to speak a lot suddenly, she had no trouble with it.

"W-what?" It was the other guard who spoke this time with surprise in his voice. Neither of them thought an escape was possible in the Nest of Maggots.

"I-I'll alert the officials!" She rushed past them before they had time to stop her.

While running through the forest, she would trip over small twigs and roots. The branches of the trees that she moved out of the way just in time scraped her as she also took off the guard's gear. There was only so much time left before she was likely to get caught and she had to move fast. If only she hadn't been locked up, then her legs wouldn't be useless right now to her. When reaching a wall she jumped on it, climbed up and over it.

Luck was on her side when she saw a shinigami by himself. A worried look was on his features and he moved his head from side to side, lost in the maze of walls. She needed a new disguise and he was going to be her next victim. Waiting until he was right below her, she jumped down and onto him. The sound of bones cracking under her body was music to her ears. She took his zanpakutou which was lying beside him on the dirt. In her hand it seemed to screech soundlessly, not liking the stranger who was holding it.

"Give… her… back." The shinigami tried crawling towards her, unable to move anything else apart from his arms.

She laughed at his attempt to get her. Every time he got close enough to touch her feet she would move backwards and he kept on trying, not willing to give up. "It seems you're still alive. No need to worry, I will end you with this blade."

"No!" His scream was loud enough to alert anyone nearby as the zanpakutou pierced through the side of his head. The screeching from the zanpakutou also ceased, now only a shell.

She ran a finger over the blade, gathering some of the blood on it before placing it in her mouth. _It tastes so much better fresh_.

Many running footsteps were heard coming closer and the vibrations from the ground also increased. There wasn't any more time to savour the corpse. She had to get away from this place. She was not going to let herself get caught this time. Being older and a bit wiser from the time before she entered the Nest of Maggots, she had to survive and live on, even if it was only to cause others the same pain which had been placed upon her. Running away was the only option and it _didn't_ make her a coward.

A large gate could be seen in the distance. She had no idea how she came to it or what it was. The inside of it didn't look right as it was a bunch of colours swirling in on the others. That was her destination, she just knew it. Guards were placed at the entrance which wasn't a surprise, she saw them shouting and pointing as she drew closer. A miracle was needed and someone thought she was worthy of living when one arrived. The sound of wooden dongs and an amplified voice distracted these guards for a few seconds and that was all she needed to dive into the nothingness, hoping whatever was on the other side was better than this place.

…

World of the Living – 10th April 2018

She ended up in the middle of a street. Cars drove straight through her and the people didn't even notice her. Another thing she noticed was how wet it was. She became drenched from water which fell from the sky. Looking up, she couldn't keep her eyes open and for a different reason this time, water would get in them so she faced her head downwards. A puddle was there and she was able to see her reflection for the first time.

White. Everything she saw was white. Her hair, her skin, even the dress she wore. The eyes staring back at her were a golden colour, surrounded by black and when she grinned at herself, she saw that her teeth were black. She always knew she was different from everyone else and this was the proof. Holding the sword in front of her, the blood onto dripped into the watery reflection, distorting it and the image. This was her real self; scarred, pale and sinful.

Looking up at the people walking around her, she laughed while holding out her arms and twirling around on the spot. She stared up at the sky once again. There were so many of them, so many victims to play with. This was her purpose. This was why she spent so long locked up. So she would come to this moment and enjoy it. With her arms hanging at her side, she walked forward, leaving the sound of a blade scratching at the tar, only heard by those who are aware.

…

"Can you understand? How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone…" – Zangetsu


End file.
